tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 6.6
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Sixth Khandhaka >> 6.6 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) SIXTH KHANDHAKA (ON DWELLINGS AND FURNITURE) Chapter-6. 1. Now when the Lord Buddha had stayed as long as he thought fit at Veshali he set out towards Savatthi. Now at that time the pupils of the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus went on in front of the Bhikkhu-sangha which had the Buddha at its head, and occupied the rooms, and occupied the sleeping-places, saying, 'This will do for our superiors (upajjhayas), this for our teachers (achariyas), this for ourselves.' And the venerable Sariputta who had followed after the Bhikkhu-sangha which had the Buddha at its head, since all the rooms and all the sleeping-places had been occupied, found no place to sleep in, and took his seat at the foot of a certain tree. Now the Lord Buddha, at early dawn, after he had risen, coughed. The venerable Sariputta coughed also. 'Who is this?' (said the Lord Buddha.) 'It is I, Lord; Sariputta.' 'How do you come to be sitting here, Sariputta?' Then the venerable Sariputta told the matter to the Lord Buddha. 2. Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion and in that connection convened a meeting of the Bhikkhu-sangha, and asked, 'Is it true, as I have been told, O Bhikkhus, that the pupils of the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus have (acted in this way)?' 'It is true, Lord.' Then the Lord Buddha rebuked them, saying (as usual, see Chulavagga I, 1, 2, 3), and he said to the Bhikkhus, 'Who is it, O Bhikkhus, who is worthy of the best seat, and the best water, and the best food?' Some of the Bhikkhus said, 'One who belonged to a Kshatriya family before he entered the Order.' Others of the Bhikkhus said, One who belonged to a Brahman family before he entered the Order.' Others again said, 'One who belonged to a Gahapati family before he entered the Order--one versed in the Suttas--one versed in the Rules of the Order--an expounder of the Dhamma--one who has attained the first, second, third, fourth Ghana--one who has entered the first, second, third Path--an Arahat--one who has the threefold wisdom--one who has the six powers.' 3. Then the Lord Buddha addressed the Bhikkhus, and said, 'Long ago, O Bhikkhus, there was a great banyan tree on the lower slopes of the Himalaya range; and near it there dwelt three friends--a partridge, a monkey, and an elephant. And they dwelt together without mutual reverence, confidence, and courtesy. Then, O Bhikkhus, it occurred to those friends, "Come now, let us find out which of us is the elder by birth; and let us agree to honour and reverence and esteem and support him, and by his counsels let us abide." So, Bhikkhus, the partridge and the monkey asked the elephant, '"How far back can you, friend, remember?" '"Friends! when I was little I used to walk over this banyan tree, keeping it between my thighs, and its topmost twig brushed against my stomach. So far back, friends, can I remember." 'Then, O Bhikkhus, the partridge and the elephant asked the monkey same question, '"Friends! when I was little, sitting once on the ground, I gnawed at the then topmost twig of this banyan. So far back can I remember." 'Then, O Bhikkhus, the monkey and the elephant asked the partridge same question, '"Friends! there was formerly a lofty banyan tree in yonder open space. One day after eating one of its fruits, I voided the seed here; and from that this banyan tree grew up. So I must be older than either of you." 'Upon that, O Bhikkhus, the elephant and the monkey said to the partridge, "You, friend, are the oldest of us all. From now on we will honour and reverence and esteem and support you, and by your counsels will we abide." 'From then on, O Bhikkhus, the partridge kept the monkey and the elephant in obedience to the Five Precepts, and observed them also himself. And dwelling together in mutual reverence, confidence, and courtesy, at the dissolution of the body after death they were reborn unto a happy state in heaven. And this (perfect life of theirs) became known as "the good life of the partridge." ’Tis those who reverence the old That are the men who Dhamma know, Worthy of praise while in this life And happy in the life to come. 4. 'So that, O Bhikkhus, since even animals can live together in mutual reverence, confidence, and courtesy, so much more, O Bhikkhus, should you so let your light shine forth that you, who have left the world to follow so well taught a doctrine and discipline, may be seen to dwell in like manner together.' And when he had delivered a dhamma discourse (as in I, 1, 3), he said to the Bhikkhus: 'I enjoin upon you, O Bhikkhus, that paying of reverence, rising up in reverence, salutation, proper respect, and apportionment of the best seat and water and food, shall be according to seniority. But property belonging to the Sangha shall not be exclusively appropriated according to seniority. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. 5. 'These ten, O Bhikkhus, are not to be saluted--a Bhikkhu afterwards admitted unto the higher grade of the Order by one previously admitted--a person not admitted--a senior Bhikkhu when he belongs to a different community, and does not speak according to the Dhamma--a woman --a eunuch--a Bhikkhu who has been placed under probation--one who, having been so placed, is liable to be thrown back to the beginning of his probationary term--one who is liable to have a penance (Manatta) imposed upon him--one who is undergoing a penance--one who, so undergoing a penance, is fit to be rehabilitated. 'And these three, O Bhikkhus, ought to be saluted--one previously admitted into the higher grade of the Order by one afterwards admitted--the senior in a different community when he speaks according to the Dhamma--and, O Bhikkhus, throughout the worlds of men and gods, of Maras and of Brahmas, by all creatures Samanas(monks) and Brahmans(priests), gods and men, the Arahat Sammasambuddha.'